


Hardly Noticeable

by skittles106



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, I Ship It, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles106/pseuds/skittles106
Summary: Of course Dan and Phil cuddle and share blankets when they watch movies. Why wouldn't they? Obviously its totally normal for 2 men to be cuddling. They are totally not in love with each other but haven't told each other and their friends COMPLETELY don't suspect anything.





	Hardly Noticeable

“PHIL GET THE POPCORN AND SIT YOUR ASS DOWN ALREADY!” Dan yelled, slightly muffled from underneath his pile of fleece blankets and pillows. He shifted slightly and felt a pillow slowly roll off of him, making a soft noise as it hit the carpeted living room floor. Grumbling, Dan reached underneath his massive pile to adjust his falling off sock, causing two more pillows to fall off. He heard a muffled snicker on his left and mumbled, “Oh shut up Pj…” 

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming,” Phil absentmindedly replied from the kitchen as he busied himself with making the popcorn. Phil’s gaze drifts to the window over the sink and watches the snow lazily fall from the sky as his hands unwrap the microwave popcorn bag. Turning back to the microwave, Phil puts in the bag and presses the button to start. While waiting for the popcorn to be finished, he leans his back against the counter and drums his fingers on the marble, in his head going through his schedule for that week. The shrill BEEP BEEP BEEP from the microwave snaps Phil out of his thoughts and he fills the three bowls with the popcorn. 

“Oh Phil you’re done with the popcorn how lovely! I’ll help you bring these to the couch so we can start the movie,” chatters Louise as she walks through the kitchen, grabbing the bowls.

Each will a bowl in their hand, they make their way to the couch where Dan and Pj are waiting for them. While walking to the couch they turn off the room lights. Upon arriving, Dan lifts up his top blanket, one with green dinosaurs, and looks at Phil expectantly. Taking the silent cue, Phil sits next to Dan and holds the steaming popcorn bowl up while Dan wraps the blanket around both of them. Phil hands the bowl to Dan and puts his head against Dan’s heart, shifting his body to be closer to the blanket covered body. He lets out a small sigh of content at the warmth he feels and nuzzles his head against Dan’s chest. Dan gently lays his left arm over Phil’s side and lets his hand rest on his stomach. Once they are both in comfortable positions, Dan looks over to see Pj and Louise settled in and grabs the TV remote. He presses play and the soft opening music of  _ Dirty Dancing _ start playing and the screen lights ups. 

As the movie is playing, Dan starts absentmindedly slowly drawing shapes on to Phils stomach. His fingertips hover lightly over Phil’s skin as he slowly moves his arm a few inches up. Phils head rises in rhythm of Dan’s breathing closing his eyes as listening to Dan’s heartbeat pounding in his ears. Phil closes his eyes as he concentrates on the rhythm of Dan’s breathing, heartbeat, and the lazy drag of his fingers on his skin, slowly grounding himself to this moment. He feels completely serene knowing that Dan is here with him, in this moment. 

Phil tiredly opens his eyes and watches Dan’s hand reaching into the popcorn bowl sitting on the pile of blankets on his lap. Flashes of color illuminate the room and highlight the shadows of Dan’s hand and Phil loses himself in thought while letting his mind wander about Dan. Feeling a small nudge on his cheek, Phil opens his eyes and sees Dan’s hand holding a piece of popcorn in front of his nose. He opens his mouth and lets Dan gently place a piece of popcorn in his mouth. As he is chewing, he feels a small smile forming on his face and nuzzles his head deeper into Dan’s chest. ‘ _ Yeah… This feels pretty nice’  _ he thought to himself as he slowly let his eyes drift close once more.

From across the room, Louise and Pj silently observed the scene before them. They both shared a private smile when they saw small interactions between Dan and Phil. Although Dan and Phil did this every time they all hung out as a group, it was still shocking to see how close and personal they are. They don’t seem to realise that cuddling is not something friends normally do, they probably don’t even consider it cuddling. While gazing at Dan holding Phil as they both have small secret smiles on their faces, Louise thought,  _ ‘If only they could see how in love they both are...what a difference it would make…’ _


End file.
